Hello again
by vixengreen
Summary: Jack runs into someone he hasn't seen in over a year. Torchwood/Harry Potter crossover. Jack/Ianto
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first shot at a Torchwood/Harry Potter cross over. I hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER; I own nothing.**

"I think it went this way." Tosh said looking at the screen that she was holding in her left hand as she pointed down an alley with her other.

"If only it stopped changing it's appearance it would be so much easier to locate."

"It's a shape shifter Gwen what do you expect it to do."

"That's not what I meant Owen, do you always have to be such an arrogant wanker." Gwen shouted at him.

"As a matter of fact I do." He replied smugly.

"Anyway children if we could just keep the arguing to a minimum I had one hell of a night last night." He said annoyed, why did they always have to turn everything into an argument. They stopped talking. "Thank you."

"Take it the retconning didn't go too well last night then. Maybe if you didn't always treat it like your on a date..." Owen retorted.

I do not treat it like a date." Jack replied defensively.

"Oh okay well what happened."

"I took her out for a drink and we talked got a little drunk and she realised I'd slipped her something slapped me then yelled at me for over an hour until the sedative kicked in." He told them.

"Liked I said it was a date." Owen repeated. Whilst they were arguing they failed to notice a brown haired girl step out of the shadows she was watching them with an amused expression on her face.

"Technically speaking if you wanted my opinion. Where I come from if you take a girl out to a bar, buy her a drink, slip a little something in it to make a bit easier to handle, then she finds out and screams at you and calls you a bastard well, it kind of constitutes as a date."

"Well no offense darling but nobody asked your opinion." Owen said looking over Jack's shoulder towards the girl causing Jack to turn around to face her.

"Hermione... I..." Jack stammered.

"Jack, you alright?" Tosh asked concerned.

"You know Jack a girl travels over 400 miles just to say hello and she doesn't even get a hug, I'm hurt." She said trying to look annoyed. Jack came to his senses and quickly walked over to her and picked her up in a bone crushing hug and spun her around. "Jack Harkness put me down right now." She screamed. He put her down so she was facing him.

"You travelled 400 miles?" He said raising his eyebrow at her.

"Well I kind of apparated but its the thought that counts right?" Hermione laughed.

"That's cheating." He said hugging her again.

"Actually it's magic." She laughed as she pulled away from him. "Anyway Jack still shagging anything with a post code." She joked causing the rest of the team to start laughing.

"Yeah shame you ain't got one." he retorted pushing her shoulder back playfully.

"Didn't you hear I am settled now live in a house and everything, though technically it still doesn't have a postcode so I wouldn't get your hopes up." She sighed dramatically.

"What happened?" He asked seriously.

"He didn't abandon me if that's what you mean. I got called back by the order they had another mission for me." Hermione explained to him.

"I thought the war had ended."

"It has but there's still some loose ends to tie up. I've been sent here to find someone."

"In Cardiff?"

"Excuse me but can we finish this little reunion later, maybe you forgot Jack but we have an alien to catch." Gwen said sarcastically causing Hermione to burst out laughing. "What's so funny."

"That wasn't an alien." Hermione stated.

"No it was I no it might be a lot to take in sweetheart but aliens do exist." Gwen said in a patronising tone with a very fake smile on her face. This only made Hermione laugh harder, she was now in hysterics having to hold onto a wall to keep herself upright saying things like 'aliens' and 'exist' between her fits of giggles. Jack started to laugh as well. Gwen glanced at Tosh and Owen confused. "They really do exist tell her." After about five minutes Hermione had managed to stop laughing and turned to look at Gwen.

"I know they exist sweetheart, but like I said before that wasn't an alien it was a boggart. It's a creature that changes into the one thing that scares you the most that's why you lot probably thought it was a shape shifter." She told them.

"A what?" Tosh askd intrigued.

"A boggart, it's a magical creature I was just dealing with it but then you lot come blundering in."

"Torchwood don't blunder 'Mione."

"Hang on did you say magical." Gwen asked.

"I might have done. So Jack, you gonna introduce me properly to the team that you never stopped talking about for a year and a half."

"Funny he hasn't mentioned you once." Gwen said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You know I imagined that you'd be a lot prettier." Hermione said bluntly. Gwen opened her mouth to retaliate but Jack cut across her.

"Everyone this is Hermione Granger, Mione this is Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper." Owen coughed at this and Jack rolled his eyes. "Sorry doctor Owen Harper and Gwen Cooper."

"I thought there was five of you."

"There is he's back in the hub." Hermione nodded then looked at her watch.

"Well it was nice to catch up but I really should be going it's getting late. It was nice to meet you all." She went over to Jack hugged him kissed him on the cheek and then turned to leave.

"Your not leaving honey, you only just got here." Jack whined at her.

"I have to report to the order."

"At least stay the night here you look like you haven't slept in days, you can go back in the morning."

"I checked out my hotel this morning I have nowhere to stay and they'll be expecting me. " Jack threw his mobile at her. "What's this for?"

"Call whoever it is you need to tell them your staying with a very old, but great looking friend."

"Don't flatter yourself Harkness." Hermione giggled.

"I like her." Owen laughed earning a glare from Gwen and Jack.

"Don't even think about it." Jack said as he pointed his finger at Owen. "So you coming then?" He asked indicating towards a big black vehicle.

"You know I'd love to Jack, but..." He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder and walked her over to the SUV.

"Well that settles it then honey. We have so much catching up to do." Before she knew it she was being pushed into the the back of the SUV, she tried to get out the other side but Owen was climbing in with a smug grin on his face. She turned around to find Tosh sat at her other side. "Oh and you might want to put your seat belt on, remember last time." He laughed as she quickly fastened up her belt. "You gonna use that." Jack asked from the drivers seat pointing at the phone in her hand.

"Oh yeah sorry." She dialled the number then lifted the phone to her ear. She knew better than to argue with Jack when he'd got an idea into his head, she'd never win. She decided that one night wouldn't hurt.

_"Hi Harry." _

_"Hey Hermione, you okay you don't normally phone this late." His voice sounded concerned._

_"I'm fine how many times do I have to tell you not to worry." She said smiling slightly._

_"I can't help it. Mrs Weasley was wondering what time you were going to be home."_

_"Well that's what I was callling for actually. I'm not coming home tonight."_

_"Why not your not in any danger are you?"_

_"Like I said before I'm fine. I just ran into someone I haven't seen in over a year I'll be back in the morning." She explained._

_"Do I know her." He asked._

_"No you don't know who my friend is." She replied._

_"Where are you staying."_

_  
"I'm staying at my friends place." _

_"It's a guy isn't it."_

_"Is it that obvious." _

_"Well the fact that you kept using the words 'my friend' instead of an actual name kind of gave it away." he laughed. "He's not an ex is he."_

_"God no." She exclaimed. "Like I said 'friend'." _

_"Just checking. What should I tell Ron if he asks, which you know he will."_

_"Just tell him I'll see him tomorrow. Look if I tell him who I'm with he'll just get, well you know how he gets. It's complicated, I'll explain everything later I can't right now.. I've got to go Harry. Bye." _

_"Bye."_

"Everything okay honey." Jack asked looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah just great." She said looking out of the window. Trying to get her bearings they'd been driving for a good 10 minutes and we're heading towards the city centre. The rest of the team were chatting quietly between themselves. Jack pulled the SUV over and Hermione realised where they were. "Wow a secret organisation hidden under a well known British landmark - how original." She laughed as Jack helped her out of the SUV.

**Well that was chapter 1. Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews make the world a happier place!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I need a quick word with Hermione in my office. If you guys would just wait in the board room. Owen can you find Yan down in the archives ask him to make us all some coffee and bring it down to the board room. I'd like him to be there as well." Jack told them as they entered the hub. "Mione, with me." He said walking up the stairs towards his office. He walked in and asked her to close the door then behind her. Jack sat down behind his desk and nodded towards the empty chair opposite him.

"Jack are you going to tell me what's going on?" She asked filling the silence.

"They don't know." He answered looking down at his desk.

"About the Doctor." She inquired.

"About everything I disappeared for three months and they don't have a clue where I was, what I was doing any of it." He sighed running his hand through his hair. "I don't even know where to begin."

"I know it's hard to talk about, but they deserve to know." She said pointedly.

"You're right."

"As always. How much do you want to tell them."

"Just follow my lead." He stood up and held out his hand for her to take and he led her towards the board room where his team were waiting. They walked down the stairs when they reached the bottom Jack turned to face her. "Kitchens down there." He told her pointing down a corridor. "First left. Yan should be in there making coffee just let him know what you want." As she entered the kitchen she noticed a man stood with his back to her.

"Hey, you must be Yan. Jack sent me down here to..." He spun around to face her. "Ianto? What are you doing here?"

"I work here." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "What about you?"

"It's a long story. I was sent to Cardiff by the order to look for you."

"So how does Torchwood come into all this?"

"I met Jack a few years ago. We went travelling together, not together as in a couple, just as friends." She explained. "I saw Jack today and he insisted that I slept here tonight and travelled back in the morning, wouldn't take no for an answer."

"That sounds like Jack." Ianto laughed. "So you had no idea I was here."

"No, I just knew you were in Cardiff, the order managed to trace your magic. There is one thing that's confusing me though, when I said magic earlier in front of the others they didn't have a clue what I was going on about."

"That's because they don't know I'm a wizard, you're not going to tell them are you?"

"Not if you don't want me to. The order sent me to find you for a reason though it's concerning your..." She's cut off when Ianto raises his hand to his ear.

"We're on our way now Sir." He let his hand drop to his side. "That was Jack, he wanted to know what was keeping us. Coffee right, white no sugar." He asked pouring the coffee, she merely nodded. "We'll talk about this later." He picked up the tray of drinks and headed out of the door and down the corridor.

"Wait." He stopped and looked at her. "What do we tell Jack and the others"

"Can we just keep this between us for now at least until we've talked properly." He pleaded with her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**In the board room. **

"What's all this about Jack." Gwen demanded.

"Remember when I disappeared over a year ago." Jack started.

"You mean when you abandoned us." Gwen cut across him.

"How many more times do I have to apologise for that." He asked running his hand through is hair. "You're not the only ones who have been abandoned by someone they love, believe it or not it happened to me as well. I needed answers, that's why I left. I didn't intend to be gone for so long and I'm sorry for that. That day I woke up after Abbadon I got a reading on my Doctor detector I knew he wouldn't be here for long so I had to leave straight away. I swear if I'd have had time to explain I would have. His ship was leaving so on instinct I jumped onto the outside of it, but it reacted against me and flew all the way to the end of the universe."

"What do you mean end of the universe?" Gwen asked confused.

"The Doctor he has this spaceship it's called the TARDIS it's a time machine. The Doctors a time lord and also kind of the reason why Torchwood was established in the first place, anyway He and his companion Martha..."

"Hang on do you mean the same Martha that was here, the one that works for UNIT." Owen asked.

"Martha works for UNIT now?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes and yes." Jack answered. "As I was saying he and Martha had stopped on the rift to refuel on the rift when I got the signal. Long and short we ended up at the end of the universe where we met a Professor who turned out to be another time lord, but he wasn't like the Doctor. He stole the TARDIS and came back to Earth made himself Prime Minister. We managed to escape using my vortex manipulator and realised he was Harold Saxon."

"So where does Hermione fit in to all of this." Ianto spoke for the first time since entering the room.

"I'm a witch and I was working undercover on a ship called the Valiant, the order had become suspicious about Saxon so I was sent in to get information on him. Find out what he was planning and make sure he wasn't anything to do with Voldemort, he was a dark wizard. Some of his followers were still at large had to make sure that this wasn't an attempt to bring him back, turns out it was much worse than that. He the toclofane back from the end of the universe, they we're the human race from the future."

"But, why you? No offense but aren't you a bit young?" Gwen asked bluntly.

"I'll admit I wasn't the orders first choice, but after three of our members failed to get the job because they weren't young, pretty or well to put it simply female enough they decided to use another approach and to answer your other question I wasn't that young I was nineteen."

"Hermione was working as a medic on the Valiant, she was the one who patched me up after the Master had had his fun."

"What do you mean fun?" Tosh asked him, not really sure if she wanted to the hear answer.

"He knew I couldn't die so he dreamt up a brand new way of killing me everyday for a whole year, Hermione would be sent in after to fix any wounds that wouldn't heal. " He looked at her and smile. "She made me feel human after he drilled it into me that I was a freak."

"Where was Martha? Couldn't she have done that? I mean she is a doctor after all." Gwen asked bluntly.

"When we got caught I gave her my wrist strap, I knew we couldn't stop the Master. She used it as a teleport to get off the Valiant. The Doctor had given her a job to do. She travelled the world giving the people an instruction." He explained. "A year after she left she came back and the Doctor managed to defeat the Master. Time reverted back to before the Toclofane arrived. We're the only ones that remember, those of us that were on the Valiant. After we'd left the Valiant, Martha decided to go back to her family, they needed her. The Doctor took me to say goodbye to Hermione, I needed to know she was okay. We'd gotten quite close." He took hold of her hand. "The Doctor asked us to go with him and we said yes. We had been travelling with him for about six months when I asked him to take me home, he got time a little wrong though cause when I got back I had been gone three months instead of three days."

"So you left us for a year and a half." Gwen said slightly annoyed.

"That year, the year that never was all I could think about was getting back to you four."

"Then why didn't you come back straight away?" Gwen asked.

"I needed time to get over what I'd seen, what we'd all been through. I didn't want to come back a broken man, I'm your leader and that means I have to be strong." Jack answered.

"Why didn't you mention any of this when you got back, you could have told us we could have helped." Ianto asked quietly.

"It was hard to talk about it at the time, the longer I left it the harder it got to tell you." He said staring at the table in front of him not wanting to meet Ianto's gaze. "I didn't want you to think any less of me." Ianto stood up from his seat and walked over to Jack. He knelt down next to him and cupped his cheek.

"I would never think any less of you." He pulled him into a brief kiss

"What about you?" Owen asked Hermione.

"I carried on travelling with the Doctor for another year. five months ago the order called me back with a new mission, I was sent here to find somebody."

"Who are they I could patch their name into my computer." Tosh asked helpfully. Ianto looked at Hermione worriedly.

"Thanks, but I don't know if it would help. He's been missing for over three years, he's probably changed his name. It's the first thing I would have done." She answered quickly. "The order may have some new leads when I go back tomorrow." She looked up at Jack. He stood up from the table Ianto next to him.

"Right, it's been a long day, You can all go home. I want you all here bright and early in the morning." Jack told them. Tosh and Owen went to leave. Gwen looked as though she was about to say something. "That means you as well Gwen, go home to Rhys."

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. **

"Ianto can you show Hermione where she's sleeping tonight, I would but I got to go see a man about a weevil shouldn't be to long if you wanted to wait for me? We could go over that paperwork in my office." Jack asked him.

"Of course Sir."

"I'll try not to be too long. Mione, my room is in my office if you need me for anything don't hesitate to come in." Jack walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Although you might want to knock first." He winked at her.

"Why would I need to knock if your just doing... Oh right never mind." She blushed.

"I best be going, don't you kids have too much fun without me." Ianto watched as Jack walked out the door of the boardroom and down the stairs. When Jack was gone he walked out of the door and down a corridor indicating for Hermione to follow him.

"We have a spare room in here." He said as he stopped in front of a door and took a set of keys out of his jacket pocket unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Sorry about the mess, we don't use it much it's mainly for storage." He explained as he lifted a box off the bed that was in the corner and placed it on the floor. "There's a bathroom two doors down. Is there anything else you might need."

"No, got everything I need in here." She replied pointing to the small black bag at her waist.

"Well I'll leave you to get settled if you need anything I'll probably be in Jacks office." He turned to walk out the room, stopping when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Ianto wait. We need to talk." She said sitting down on the bed indicating for him to do the same.

"Yeah I suppose we do." He replied sitting down in the vacant space next to her. "I'll get straight to the point. Why are you here?"

"Like I said earlier the order sent me here to find you. You just disappeared Ianto, Why?" She asked quietly.

"I... I couldn't bring myself to be around magic, not after I'd seen the damage it could do. I lost so much, we all did. It took me months before I could pick my wand up again, even for the most simplest of spells. I stayed in London for a while, two years ago I moved to Cardiff I needed a fresh start. I'm sorry I just left, I wasn't thinking straight."

"I know you we're hurting, I understand that Ianto, but you didn't have to go through that on your own."

"I know that now." He said looking own at the floor. "You said Jack spoke about us in that year, the year that never was, is that how you knew where to find me?"

"No, he never mentioned any of your names when we were talking, said it was safer that way. You knowing Jack is just a coincidence. There had been a couple of sightings of you in this area, so the order traced your magic. I know you haven't been in contact with anyone from the wizarding world, but have you been keeping up to date with everything that been going on." She looked at Ianto who shook his head. "Do you not even read the Prophet?" He shook his head again.

"No, why what's happened? Why are you here?" He asked.

"Just after the war ended the Ministry began to rebuild Hogwarts it was a mess. Any wands they found they gave to Ollivander, he'd tell them who the owner was. Any wands that belonged to death eaters were destoyed, one of the wands they found belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange."

"What has any of this got to do with me." Ianto interrupted her.

"Two days after the wand was destroyed Sirius Black fell back through the veil. We still don't know anything specific about what happened. Dumbledore has a theory that when the wand was destroyed the connection that bound Sirius to the veil was destroyed as well."

"Is this some sort of joke?" He snapped at Hermione who shook her head. "He's alive?" He cried as Hermione pulled him into a hug. He pulled away after a while wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What for? You just found out that your Dad is alive, I'd be more worried if you didn't react. I know that this is a lot to take in right now, but when you're ready he wants to see you."

"He does? Even after what I said to him that night at the Ministry?" Ianto asked.

"Of course he wants to see you, why wouldn't he? He never gave up looking for you." She looked at Ianto.

"I told him that I hated him."

"Name me one person that's never told their parents that they hate them? God knows I did. It doesn't mean you loved him any less."

"But I still said it. I still told him..." He started to reply, but Hermione cut across him.

"look I don't know what you two were arguing about that night, but what I do know is that he loves you." Ianto looked at her and nodded.

"It's about time I stopped living in the past." He quietly, more to himself than Hermione. They sat in silence for a while until Ianto spoke. "So be honest then, are we what you expected?" He laughed at her trying to lighten the mood.

"Well yes and no." He laughed at her answer raising his eyebrow. "Well I obviously didn't expect to find you here did I? Glad I did though. Tosh and Owen seem really nice. Gwen on the other hand has taken an instant dislike to me and I have no idea why."

"She'll come round, she was the same with Martha until she realised that Martha wasn't interested in Jack. Gwen seems to thinks she knows everything there is to know about Jack Harkness and she doesn't take it very well when somebody comes along who knows him better. Trust me just give her time and she'll come round." Ianto explained as he got up off the bed straightening out his trousers. "It's getting late. I'll see you in the morning." He said walking out the door. "Goodnight."

"yeah, night Ianto."

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and put me on alerts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**An update. I know I'm as shocked as you are about this. My computers been a bit of a pleb lately and deleted everything - all my fics, music, everything then it died. So i kind of had to re-write (is that even a word?) it from memory. Anyway heres chapter 4. Not quite sure where I'm going with it next so any ideas would be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything - do you think COE would have happened if I did?**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Ianto had been sat in Jack's dimly lit office for what felt like hours, staring at the blank computer screen in front of him. He was broken out of his trance when he heard Jack enter the hub through the cog door. He stood up from behind the desk and started to pace backwards and forwards across the room, wiping the tears from his eyes as he saw Jack making his way up the stairs towards the office.

"I don't know how many more times I've got to tell Mr Jenkins that he can't keep a Weevil as a pet." Jack laughed as he walked through the door, shrugging his coat off his shoulders.

"That has to be the second time this month." Ianto replied casually.

"Third actually, but he's promised me it wont happen again, said he didn't realise how dangerous they were until it tried to rip his throat out." Jack laughed again as he made his way across the office towards Ianto. Pulling the Welsh man towards him he captured his lips in a passionate kiss. "I've wanted to do that all day." Jack whispered softly when he finally pulled away, cupping his face he went to kiss him again he realised that his cheek was wet. "Ianto, what's the matter? Have you been crying?" He looked at Ianto, who was shaking his head. "Yan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ianto replied before he started to kiss the older man, pushing him back across the room until the back of his legs collided against the desk behind him. "Bedroom." He growled before pulling Jack roughly towards the hole in the floor by his belt. He waited impatiently as Jack climbed obediently down the ladder.

Jack gasped as Ianto shoved him roughly onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He pulled Jack's shirt over his head and threw it onto the floor behind him. Jack was surprised at first by Ianto's dominance, as Jack was usually the one in control, Ianto had always been a gentle lover before, but right he didn't seem to care how rough he was being. Not that he wasn't enjoying the sudden change in behaviour, he was just shocked. He knew something was wrong with his lover, but he also knew that Ianto would talk to him when he was ready. As he felt Ianto's hands move to undo his belt and remove his trousers all thoughts of Ianto's sudden change in behaviour were pushed to the back of his mind, losing himself in the moment.

Jack watched intently as Ianto stood up and began to slowly undress in front of him. Walking back towards him again he leant forward and captured Jack's mouth in a brutal kiss reaching over into the cabinet next to the bed he searched blindly for the lube and condoms that Jack kept in there. He smiled into the kiss when he found what he was looking for. Not breaking the kiss he rolled Jack onto his back and positioned himself between his legs as he began to prepare the older man.

Jack groaned at the loss of contact as Ianto removed his fingers. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Ianto whispered seductively into Jack's ear. Jack nodded unable to form a sentence as he watched Ianto position himself at his entrance, before thrusting into him. "You okay." Jack replied by wrapped his legs around Ianto's waist meeting every one of thrust with his own. Pushing himself up on one hand, Ianto used his other to slowly stroke Jack's painfully hard erection making him moan. "Come for me Jack." He whispered in to Jack's ear. The words alone were enough to bring Jack to his climax crying out his lovers name as he came. Ianto thrust into Jack a few more times before he came hard inside jack. Pulling out of Jack, he collapsed onto the bed next to him. Picking up his shirt off the floor Jack quickly cleaned them both up, before they fell asleep.

The next morning Jack lay awake watching Ianto sleep, absentmindedly running his fingers up and down the younger man's arm, who was curled up next to him on the small camp bed. He loved moments like this when it was just the two of them. He looked down as he felt Ianto stir next to him.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Jack asked placing a kiss on Ianto's forehead.

"No." Ianto replied bluntly pushing the duvet back and climbing out of the bed pulling on a pair a clean pair of boxers.

"Hey, where are you going? The others won't be in for a couple of hours, I thought maybe we could talk." Jack said softly walking up behind Ianto placing a hand on his shoulder, wrapping his other arm around Ianto's waist pulling him against his chest. "I know there's something you're not telling me."

"You can talk Jack, you're not the only one with secrets." Ianto snapped trying to free himself from Jack's grasp. "Will you let go of me?" He shouted.

"No, I'm not letting go of you until you tell me what's wrong, no matter ho long it takes." Jack replied calmly tightening his grip around his lover's waist. "So, are you gonna tell me what got you so worked up last night?" He whispered softly kissing the nape of his neck, feeling Ianto relax he loosened his grip slightly allowing Ianto to turn to face him, Jack was shocked to see that he was crying again. "Please talk to me Yan, I can't bear to see you like this." Jack pleaded with him as he took hold off his hands and pulled Ianto down so they were both sat on the bed. "You can tell me anything, no matter how bad it is."

"I know Jack, I know." Ianto sighed. "It's Hermione."

"Nothing happened between us if that's what this is about, there hasn't been anyone else." Jack said sounding slightly hurt.

"That's not what I meant, I trust you." Taking jacks hands in his he took a deep breath. "Remember how Hermione told you that she came to Cardiff looking for somebody?" He looked up at Jack who nodded. "Well she found him, she found me."

"I don't understand, why was Hermione looking for you?" Jack asked looking a little confused.

"I'm a wizard. I fought in the war with her." He looked up at Jack who looked shocked, but nodded for him to continue. "When it was over I just needed to be alone, so I left. I didn't tell anyone where I was going. I didn't intend to be gone so long, I just needed time to grieve. We all lost so much during that war, but we were all to busy fighting to process any of it. As soon as it was all over it hit me, it was all I could think about and I couldn't deal with it, so I just ran away."

"Do you want to tell me about it? I'd understand if you didn't." Jack asked.

"It's ok. I want to talk about it, I just don't know where to start. I suppose the beginning would be a good place" He looked at Jack who smiled at him. "Okay, my Mum met Sirius Black while she was in her last year at school, he was two years younger than her and a bit of a player. They had a one night stand and she got pregnant with me. He was only sixteen when I was born and still in school so I only saw him during holidays and some weekends. Mum moved back to Cardiff when I was born and Dad lived in London so he wasn't around much."

"But I thought your Dad lived in Swansea. We went to see him last Christmas, he gave me the whole 'if you ever hurt my son you're a dead man' talk."

"That was my Stepdad, Gareth. He's a muggle my Mum married when I was six, but there not together anymore, but he still there for me. Wait a minute did you just say he gave you the talk? Oh my God that is so embarrassing."

"It really wasn't that bad." Jack laughed at the horrified expression on his lovers face. "What happened to your real Dad?"

"When he was nineteen he got sent to Azkaban prison. I asked my Mum where he'd gone, but all she'd say was 'Daddy's been a very bad man and he has to go away for a while.' I was only three at the time, so after a while I suppose I just kind of accepted it. It wasn't until my first year at Hogwarts that I started to question it. The other kids avoided me, talked about me behind my back saying that I would probably turn out just like my Dad. When I went home for the summer that year I asked my Mum what was going on and for once she told me the truth. My Dad had been made secret keeper to his best friend James Potter and his family, he was the only person who knew where they were and he sold them out to Voldemort who murdered them. Their son Harry, my Dads Godson survived. My Dad then killed twelve muggles and another one of his friends Peter Pettigrew, he was caught and got sent to Azkaban without a trial. The next year when I went back to school I was different, I kept my head down and got on with my work, eventually they got bored and found something else to talk about. In my fourth year Harry started at school and the rumours started again.

"My Dad escaped from prison the summer before my sixth year. I didn't want to go back to school, I knew it was going to be hard. Being talked about I could deal with, but it was different it was like they were scared of me, they thought I was going to turn out like my Dad. I guess they were right." He said more to himself. "I spent the majority of the year with Hermione, she had fallen out with her friend Ron over something trivial and felt just as alone as I did. At the end of the year the Headmaster called me into his office and told me that my Dad was innocent and that he had gone into hiding. That it was Peter who had betrayed the Potters and faked his own death. They couldn't prove it the ministry because Peter had escaped yet again."

"But you knew the truth." Jack said softly.

"And that's all that mattered. I spent the summer at my Godfathers house where my Dad was staying, getting to know him again. I went back to school that year happier, it didn't last though." Ianto laughed bitterly. "There was a tournament at school. I'd been forbidden from entering it, my mum said it was too dangerous. Harry got entered and my Dad spent the entire year running around after him, he even came to the school once, but it wasn't to see me. It was like I didn't exist, all I wanted was for him to put me first for a change. I guess I was jealous. That's when I decided I was going to leave the wizarding world. Remus, that's my Godfather helped me to apply to some muggle universities. I got accepted into Bristol University to study Archaeology. About a month before I was due to leave I went round to my Dads house to tell him that I was going and that I couldn't keep coming second to Harry, because it hurt too much."

"What did he say to that?" Jack asked.

"He asked me if I'd come back later 'cause Harry had got into trouble with the ministry yet again and he was having a hearing that day." Ianto replied bitterly.

"Oh Yan, I'm sorry."

"Don't get me wrong, it's not that I didn't like Harry, I just wanted my Dad to at least acknowledge the fact that I was there. It was like he'd forgotten he had a son. I thought that if I wasn't around as much he might start to notice me. I couldn't believe how well I fitted in at Uni, I made friends, got a boyfriend." Jack's head shot up at this. "What you know you weren't the first."

"I know, you just never mentioned anyone before. What was he like?" Jack asked curiously.

"His name was Oliver Wood. He was in the year above me at school, professional Quidditch player, Irish, smart, funny, kind, gorgeous and I loved him."

"What happened then?" Jack asked hoping that he didn't sound as jealous as he felt.

"One night after we'd been going out for about four months, Ollie didn't show up at my flat like we'd planned. Naturally I got worried so I went round to his house. The death eaters had been there and they'd left their mark above the door. There was a note inside for my Dad from his cousin, Bellatrix trying to get him to come out of hiding. I was a mess Jack. I went straight to the Headquarters with the letter begging them to do something, anything. My Dad told me to calm down, locked me in my old room all night by myself." Ianto cried and Jack watched helplessly as the younger man breakdown in front of him. "The next day Remus came to tell me that they'd found Ollie, that he was alive but in a critical condition. Remus took me to see him at the hospital, when I saw him it broke my heart knowing that I was the cause of his pain. I broke up with him that night. I know it probably won't make sense, but I broke up with him so he wouldn't get hurt again."

"That makes perfect sense, you sacrificed your own happiness to makes sure he was safe." Jack said quietly.

"Later that year I got an owl from Remus, saying that the order needed me at the Ministry. When I got there the first person I saw was my Dad. He was still a wanted man, the last place he should have been was the fucking Ministry. I asked him what the hell he was playing at. He told me that Harry was inside and he couldn't just sit at home waiting for news. I completely lost it with him. I told him I hated him for all the years of hell I had to put up with at school, just because I was his son, for all the times he put Harry first and for not being there for me when I needed him the most, when Ollie got kidnapped. Then I told him that if he didn't leave I never wanted to see him again. How could I?" Ianto cried.

"You had every right to be angry Yan." Jack told him.

"No I didn't Jack, because that was the night he fucking died." Ianto yelled. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to know the last thing you said to your father was that you hated him? That you wished that he wasn't your Dad?" Ianto shouted at him. "I didn't feel like I had the right to grieve for him. So I spent the next two years doing anything I could for the order to make up for it, but it was never enough and that's when Torchwood came into my life. I was the ideal candidate. Student, cash in hand, no questions asked and no one to miss me if anything happened to me. I waited until the war was over then I left. Seeing Hermione last night brought it all back."

"Why now?" Jack asked confused. "Why did they wait this long to find you?"

"They didn't. Hermione said that they'd been looking for me eve since I disappeared. When they were rebuilding Hogwarts they found Bellatrix's wand and destroyed it. Two days later my Dad fell back through the veil that killed him and he's alive. Hermione told me that he wants to see me and I'm scared Jack. Everyone I ever cared about ends up getting hurt or leaves me and I'm scared that if I let him back into my life he'll leave me again. I don't know what to do." Ianto sobbed as Jack pulled him into his chest, doing the only thing he could and held him until the tears stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nil, nada, zilch... **

**Another update! This is more of a filler chapter until I decide where I'm going with this – still haven't got a clue so any suggestions would be appreciated. Also I've got a new poll going on my profile about this fic. **

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

**Chapter 5**

Jack climbed up the ladder and out of his office as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake Ianto. He had spent the last hour trying to comfort him and eventually he had tired himself out and fallen back asleep. Jack sighed as he closed the office door behind himself and leant against it. Trying to process what Ianto had just told him. He couldn't begin to imagine what the young Welshman was going through. Pushing himself off the wall he started to make his way down the stairs quietly, walking down the corridor that led to the room that Hermione was staying in he paused outside the door and knocked.

"Come in" Hermione called from behind the door. Opening the door he stepped inside to find Hermione sat on the bed cross legged straightening her hair. He sat down next to her placing his head in his hands. "I'm guessing he's told you then?" She asked, stopping what she was doing.

"Yeah." Jack replied looking up at her.

"How is he?" Hermione asked concerned.

"He's... coping." Jack finally answered.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine." He said looking at Hermione who raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay I'm not. I can't stand seeing Ianto like this. I don't want him to get hurt again. Yan told me about his Dad and about the argument they had the night he died, he's scared that if he lets him back in his life he's gonna leave him again. He's so insecure right now and it doesn't help that he just found out that I'd left him for a year and a half."

"That wasn't your fault Jack, you didn't know you were going to be gone that long. If you hadn't gone after the Doctor I might never have found him, so don't you ever apologise for that." Hermione told him sternly. "Right now all he needs is for you to be there for him and support him in whatever decision he makes and before you ask, yes he does have a choice."

"Does he know that?" Hermione nodded. "Well at least that's something. From what he's told me, his Dad's not the most reliable person in the world."

"Sirius wasn't the best Father, he knows that. He's spent everyday since he came back trying to make up for it. He never stopped looking for Ianto, all he wants is a second chance to make things right between them, but he'll understand if Yan doesn't want that." Hermione explained.

"What are you going to tell the order when you get back?"

"That's entirely up to Ianto. I won't tell them anything he doesn't want me to, where is he I'm guessing he stayed here last night?" Hermione asked.

"He's in my room, I only just managed to get him to go back to sleep, I don't think he got much last night. I can go wake him if you want?"

"No, leave him. I don't have to leave until this afternoon, there's no rush he needs to sleep."

"Can't you stay any longer?" Jack pleaded. "I can't do this on my own."

"Today's the full moon I have to pick Teddy up, that's why I was going back last night. I'll see what I can do."

"You could always bring him here." Jack suggested hopefully. "I miss having you around."

"I'll ring Remus, see if he'll apparate up here with Teddy." Jack's face lit up at this. "I'm not promising anything." Jack was about to reply when they were interrupted by the hub alarms going off.

"That'll be Tosh, I didn't realise the time. We should go down." He said indicating towards the door as he got up. Taking hold of her hand he led her down the stairs into the main hub to find Tosh, and to Jack's surprise Owen sat at their desks. "Morning guys." He greeted them.

"Morning Jack, Hermione. Where's Ianto?" Tosh enquired. "He's normally here by now."

"He wasn't feeling too good, so I gave him the day off." Jack lied.

"Do you want me to check him over?" Owen asked concerned.

"He'll be okay, I think it's just one of those twenty four hour things, he just needs to sleep it off. I'll let you know if he gets any worse." Owen seemed happy with that and went back to his work. "I'm gonna go make some coffee." He said before making his way towards the kitchen. Owen waited until Jack was out of sight before spinning his chair round to face Hermione.

"So, you stayed here last night?" Owen asked. "I never knew Ianto was into the whole threeway thing." He said smugly.

"He's not, so Jack just watched us instead." Hermione replied with a straight face.

"What?" Owen spluttered causing Hermione and Tosh to burst out laughing.

**So that's another chapter. even if it was ridiculously short. Please let me know what you think x.**

**Vix.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update!!!!! **

Ianto woke up to find that he was alone in the small camp bed, sitting up in the bed he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he glanced down at the empty space next to him, he noticed that there was a note on the pillow. Reaching across he picked it up and opened it. Smiling for what felt like the first time that day he began to read it.

_Ianto,_

_I didn't want to wake you again, something tells me you didn't get much sleep last night. I'm officially giving you the day off, (no arguments) I can't remember the last time you had one. Take a shower, get dressed and I'm taking you out for lunch. Take your time and come down when you're ready, I'll be waiting._

_Jack. .x._

Climbing out of the bed he placed the note carefully on the bedside table, before making his way across the small room towards the bathroom. Opening the door he walked over to the shower and turned it on, stepping under the hot spray he leant against the wall, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall, trying to get his head around what he had found out the previous night, he had a decision to make and he knew whatever he decided it wasn't going to be easy.

Walking back into Jack's bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he sat down on the bed, wondering what he was going to wear. Looking in his over night bag under the bed he pulled out a pair if dark blue jeans, that hung low on his hips and a black t-shirt. He got dressed before walking back into the bathroom to brush his teeth, splashing cold water over his face, he looked up at the mirror rubbing his face. His eyes were slightly red still. Ianto looked in the mirror one final time before turning around and climbing up the ladder into Jacks office, making his way down to the main area of the hub.

"Have you seen Jack?" He asked Tosh as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I think he's still giving Hermione the tour of the hub. He said you weren't feeling well."

"Oh, I'm fine now. Just needed to sleep it off." Ianto replied quickly.

"Are you sure..." She was cut off by the hub alarms going off, indicating Gwen's arrival.

"Morning Gwen, nice of you to finally join us."'Jack said as he entered the main hub area with Hermione.

"Sorry Jack, I had a late night, I thought you wouldn't mind." Gwen said with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Just don't go making a habit of it." Jack said sternly before turning around to face Ianto. "Wow, you look gorgeous. You all ready to go?"

"Yeah, just got to grab my Jacket." Ianto replied making his way up the stairs towards Jack's office.

"Where are you two going then?" Gwen asked as soon as Ianto was out of sight. "If you're going Weevil hunting, I could help?" Gwen asked hopefully.

"No Weevil hunting today, just taking advantage of Ianto's day off, taking him out to lunch." Jack replied staring towards the stairs, waiting for the younger man to return. "Right, Owen, you're in charge. Hermione, don't you dare leave before we get back." He said pointing his finger at the young witch in front of him. "Tosh, will you have a look at that new computer programme, it doesn't seem to be working properly and Gwen, erm... There's a stack of reports on your desk that need sorting." He smiled as Ianto entered the main area of the hub again and walked over to him, taking his hand he led him out the hub.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jack and Ianto walked along the bay in a comfortable silence, every so often Jack glanced across at his younger lover. Reaching over he took hold of Ianto's hand, pulling him into his side and kissed the top of his head.

"So, I was thinking that we could try that new Italian place that's just opened up on the bay or there's always The White Hart, I hear they do really good food, although the names a bit off putting don't you think. I suppose we could always have Chinese, but then again we have that in the hub nearly everyday and I want this to be sp..." Jack was silenced by Ianto's lips on his. "I was babbling, wasn't I?" Ianto nodded. He didn't think he'd ever seen Jack nervous before.

"You don't have to do this you know?" Ianto spoke quietly.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." Taking hold of Ianto's hand he led him across the bay towards a small little tearoom. "I've just had an idea." Jack announced as they reached the entrance. "Wait here." He smiled before he disappeared inside leaving Ianto to his own thoughts again. He watched through the window for a few minutes as Jack talked to the little old lady behind the counter. Ten minutes later Jack walked back out of the tearoom with a food hamper and a blanket. Another ten minutes later Ianto found himself sat under a tree in Bute Park.

"Tell me something about you Yan?" Jack asked. "Something that not many people know about you."

"When I was at school I pretended I liked Quidditch, just so my Dad and I had something to talk about, I even joined my house team and I am the owner of one flying motor bike, which I've never driven." Ianto told him before picking up another sandwich. "Your turn."

"That was quite a lot of information." Jack laughed. "Ok, my turn. I'm completely terrified of spiders." Jack finally said causing Ianto to burst out laughing. "Hey."

"I'm sorry it's just the infamous alien fighting Captain Jack Harkness is terrified of little tiny spiders."

"You would be too if one the size of a Rottweiler chased you down the street. That's the last time I ever share anything with you." Jack said with a pout. "Now come on, this foods not gonna eat itself and I don't want to hear any crap about you not being hungry either, you need to eat more."

"Don't we need to be getting back?" Ianto asked changing the subject.

"Not really, the rifts been quiet the last couple of days, I left Owen in charge and he won't call us unless it's an emergency, so we can take as long as we like." Jack told Ianto taking hold of the younger man's hands. "I also convinced Hermione to stay here a few more days, she's picking Teddy up later today."

"Christ, I haven't seen him since he was a baby. Some Godfather I turned out to be, I suppose I'm more like my Father than I think."

"Hey, you're a good man. We all do things we regret, it's what makes us human." Jack smiled at him. "You know you don't have to decide what you're gonna do right away, Hermione's staying until after the full moon and I'll support any decision you make."

"I don't need time to decide, I want to see him again." Ianto replied. "No matter what we've been through he's still my Dad, right?"

"As long as that's what you want, I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"I know that I might be setting myself up for a big disappointment, but I would regret it more if I didn't see him." Ianto explained. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will." Jack answered. Ianto leant forward capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

"Thanks Jack." He mumbled against the older mans lips. "I don't think I can do this on my own."

**Please review and let me know what u think x.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update!!!!! Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and put me on alert. Please review this one and tell me what you think. Owen won the poll on who I'm pairing Hermione with. (Well he came joint first with Ron, so I choose the best.) Also there may be a bit of Janto in the next chapter if your nice!!!! Oh and I also got toldI shouldcut down on the Gwen bashing so she's not in this chapter. I don't mean to be mean about her I just can't seem to write her in a good light, no matter how hard I try lol. Anyways enjoy!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack and Iantowalked back into the hub together. Jack placed a protective arm around the younger man's waist, pulling him flush against his side. "You should go home, get some sleep."

"Can't I just stay here?" Ianto asked quietly.

"Of course you can." Jack said softly kissing Ianto on the cheek. "You should still get some sleep." Ianto rolled his eyes at this. "For me please." Jack pleaded with him.

"Okay Jack." Ianto said . "But I need coffee first." He stated before making his way towards the small kitchen. Shaking his head Jack walked into the main area of the hub.

"Uncle Jack!" Teddy screamed as he ran towards Jack, colliding with his legs.

"Hey squirt." Jack laughed as he bent down to pick the toddler up, resting him on his hip. "When did you get so big?" He asked looking at Teddy, who's hair was now jet black and messy like his own.

"Wait a minute, how did he do that?" Tosh asked.

"He's a metamorphmagus, he can change his appearance to whatever he wants." Hermione explained. "It's hereditary not many witches or wizards can do it without years of training. He hasn't learnt to control it yet, although sometimes he just does it to show off." Walking over towards Jack she took Teddy out of his hands. "What have your Daddy and I told you about changing in front of strangers?"

"That it's bad, but their not strangers their Uncle Jack's friends."

"It's not bad sweetie, you just need to be more careful." She said softly kissing the young boys head.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Can I go play now?"

"Yeah, just stay where I can see you." She said placing him back on the floor and watched him run off. "And don't touch anything." She shouted after him.

"He'll be fine 'Mione, stop worrying about him." Jack reassured her. "Where's Owen and Gwen?"

"Weevil down near the docks, their just bringing it back in" Tosh replied.

"Okay, tell them to write up their reports and give them to me in the morning." Jack asked nicely before making his way up to his office.

"He's adorable." Tosh gushed, as she watched the now blonde Teddy run around the hub. "He must keep you on your toes changing his appearance all the time."

"Tell me about it." Hermione laughed.

"So, how long are you staying for?" Tosh inquired.

"Three days at the most, that's when I've got to give this little monster back." Hermione replied picking Teddy up, who was tugging on the bottom of her T-shirt. "What is it sweetie?"

"Did you see the big bird." He said pointing up towards the pterodactyl in the hub. "It's bigger than Buckbeak."

"Aw he is so cute do you mind if I hold him?" Tosh asked nicely.

"Sure." Hermione replied handing him over with a smile. "So have you got any?"

"No not yet, maybe in a few years. It's hard with this job." She sighed.

"Well, you look like a natural." Hermione smiled.

"Does he get it from his Dad, then?" She Inquired.

"His gift, no he got that from his Mother, she was one of the most talented witches I have ever met." Hermione replied sadly.

"Sorry, I just assumed he was yours." Tosh apologised.

"It's okay, a lot of people do, his Mum fought alongside us in the war, but she was kidnapped by the Deatheaters and tortured within an inch of her insanity, she's been in hospital ever since, I look after him when Remus can't."

"That's really good of you, where is his Dad now then."

"Daddy goes Grrr." Teddy giggled in Tosh's arms, who looked confused.

"His Dad's a werewolf." Hermione explained. "Three nights out of the month he changes and he doesn't want Ted's to be around to see that, he was going to give him up for adoption, thought he deserved a better life. We had a…" Hermione paused trying to find the right word. "Heated discussion about it, I told him that he wasn't alone and we came to this arrangement."

"They must mean a lot to you."

"Yeah they do. Remus has really been there for me and he's a great Dad and to be honest if they weren't around I wouldn't have much to come home for."

"Is that why you went travelling with The Doctor?"

"Partly, but I also needed to see that this world was worth fighting for, worth all the sacrifice."

"That I can understand, it's the same with this job, we see so much death and destruction everyday, but then you see something so wonderful, so amazing and it puts everything else in perspective." Tosh mused. "Do you miss it? Travelling with the Doctor?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's shown me so much and I don't just mean the time travel."

"Well, you'll be going back soon I expect now you've found who your looking for."

"Yes, I suppose I… Hang on how did you know." Hermione spluttered.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out,, don't worry his secrets safe with me until he's ready to tell it."

"Thank you, I'm glad he found such a great friend

"Hermione, can I have a word in my office please." Jack shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Do you mind?" Hermione asked indicating towards the young child . "Thanks, I wont be long." She said cheerily as she ran up the stairs to see what Jack wanted.

"Yan has decided that he wants to see his Dad, but I have to know that he is not going to get hurt."

"You really care about him don't you?" Hermione asked sincerely causing Jack to stare at the floor. "Have you told him?"

"Does it need saying? I show him everyday."

"I think it does. It might do him some good knowing he's got something constant in his life. I cannot guarantee that his Dad isn't going to screw this up, Ianto needs to know that it isn't him that's the problem, that somebody wants him." Hermione explained before turning and waking out of the office leaving a shocked looking Jack behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry about the slow update was gonna get this up sooner, but I've had a bit of a manic week. Crashed my car last Friday so I've been spending all this week trying to sort everything out. (Haven't got very far like!!) So sorry this chapters slightly short and if you don't like Janto smut I'd skip this chapter all together……. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer…… I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!**

Ianto walked out of the small kitchenette towards the main area of the hub carrying a tray of mugs. Making his way towards Tosh's desk he couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him. Tosh was sat at her desk reading a book to Teddy, his godson half asleep in her lap, As quietly as he could he placed the mug down on her desk and began to walk off towards Jack's office. As he reached the top of the stairs he knocked gently on the door before he entered. Jack looked up from the paperwork he had been doing and smiled at his lover.

"Thanks Ianto, I hope yours is decaf. or you'll never get any sleep." Jack chuckled taking a large drink of his coffee.

"Of course, Jack." Ianto relied with a small smirk on his lips. "But there are other ways that you could help me sleep you know." Jack took a sip of his coffee before standing up from behind his desk, making his way towards the young Welsh man in front of him, holding out his hand for Ianto to take, he led Ianto down into his bunker.

Pushing Ianto gently back on the bed, Jack climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. "Is this what you had in mind." Jack leered holding the wizards arms above his head. "Do you have any idea what you do to me when you dress like this?" He asked rubbing their clothed erections together.

"Jack, please!" Ianto moaned, bucking his hips. "Please, I want…"

"Tell me what you want, Ianto." Jack whispered as he bit down on Ianto's neck.

"I want…" Ianto gasped as the older man ran his tongue across his neck, soothing the mark he'd made. "I want you inside me" He moaned as he pulled Jack down towards him claiming his mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. Jack's lips left Ianto's mouth as he began to kiss his way along the younger mans jaw line making his way down Ianto's body, he pulled the T-shirt over his lovers head and threw it over his shoulder, before he continued to kiss his way down Ianto's chest, stopping to take one of Ianto's nipple in his mouth biting down on it gently, worrying it between his teeth, he then repeated his actions on the other. "Jack, stop fucking teasing me." Ianto begged, which made Jack chuckled.

"Eager tonight aren't we?" Jack laughed as he undid Ianto's belt and Jeans, slapping him lightly on the thigh, getting him to raise his hips, pulling his jeans and boxers off in one swift motion. Standing up Jack quickly divested himself of his own clothes. "Sit up." Jack commanded, Ianto complied pushing himself up on his elbows and watched through half lidded eyes as Jack dropped to his knees in front of him. Taking hold of Ianto's throbbing erection in his hand he began to slowly pump it.

"Fuck, Jack." Ianto murmured. His hips bucking up, urging Jack to go faster. Placing both hands on either side of Ianto's hips he lowered himself down, swiping his tongue across the head of Ianto's penis, swirling it round before taking as much of him as he could. "Christ." Ianto shouted as Jack continued to suck up and down his shaft. "So close Jack." Ianto moaned as his arms gave way and fell back against the bed. Jack quickened his pace, letting go of Ianto's hips, allowing the younger man to thrust upwards hitting the back of Jack's throat. The older man hummed around his cock. "I'm gonna…" Ianto moaned before spilling his seed into Jack's mouth, swallowing Jack stood up and straddle his lovers waist again. Leaning forward he captured Ianto's lips in a passionate kiss allowing his lover to taste himself on his tongue.

"You are so fucking beautiful." Jack spoke softly, brushing the younger man's sweat soaked hair out of his eyes and kissing his forehead.

"Jack, need you." Ianto whimpered, snaking his hand between them. Taking hold of Jack's penis he guided it towards his entrance.

"Wait, I don't want to hurt you." Jack protested.

"You won't." Ianto laughed rolling them over so he was on top, muttering something in Latin. Jack quirked his eyebrow at this. "Magic." He explained, before impaling himself onto Jack's painfully hard member.

"Fuck, Yan." Was all Jack could mange as he felt himself being encased in Ianto's tight hole. Move… Please." He asked, bending down Ianto brushed his lips gently across Jack's, before he started to slowly ride the older time agent. Jack growled not liking the slow pace and flipped them back over lifting both of Ianto's legs over his shoulders and began to pound into him mercilessly hitting his prostate, Ianto saw stars for the second time as he felt his orgasm rip through him and came across his own and Jack's stomach before collapsing back on the bed panting. Jack thrust into him a few more times before coming hard inside his lover and collapsing on top of him.

"That. Was. Incredible Jack, thank you." Ianto smiled before taking rolling Jack on his side, muttering a few cleaning spells under his breath.

"Yeah, it was." Jack replied. "Fuck, we didn't use anything." He cursed resting his forehead against Ianto's as realisation hit him. "I just wanted you so badly I didn't think."

"It's okay Jack, we're both clean and there hasn't been anyone else." Ianto reassured him.

"I just want you safe, Ianto." Jack choked trying to tell the young man how he felt. "You know how much I care about you don't you?" Jack spoke softly into the younger man's ear

"Of course I do Jack." Ianto mumbled into the older man's chest. "I care about you too."

"Good, cause I don't know how I'd have gotten through the last few months without you, just knowing that I have you to come home to and to lean on makes me strong, I just want you to know that it works both ways, if you ever need me, I'd be there in heartbeat. You are the most important person in my life and I don't ever want to se you hurt again." Jack whispered running his fingers up and down Ianto's arm. "I know I haven't been there for you much lately, but that's going to change, I promise." Ianto leaned across kissing Jack softly.

"Thanks, but you don't have to promise me anything." Ianto yawned, sleep taking over his body.

"I want to and you better promise to show me what else you've been hiding, cause those spells you did were amazing." Jack laughed pulling Ianto flush against his body as the other man fell asleep safe in his arms.

**Ok another chapter finished, please let me know what you think x.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey I'm back. Sorry this chapters a bit on the short side I'm working on the next one so it should be up soon!! Hope you enjoy it. Vix x.**

Jack woke in the early hours of the morning to find Ianto had gone from their bed. He took his mobile of the bedside cabinet and dialled Ianto's number from memory, jumping slightly when he heard the phone ringing in Ianto's jeans that were neatly draped over the back of a chair in his room, confused as to the whereabouts of his lover he threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and climbed the ladder out of his bunker.

Jack found Ianto in the room Hermione had set up for Teddy next to her own. Ianto was stood over the small bed watching the small child sleep. Jack stood leaning against the door frame watching them both for a moment before walking quietly towards Ianto. "I was worried about you." Jack whispered so he didn't wake Teddy, he stood behind Ianto wrapping his arms around his waist, smiling as Ianto relaxed into his embrace.

"Couldn't sleep, didn't want to wake you." Ianto replied resting his head on Jacks shoulder. "Came to make sure Teddy was alright."

"He's fine, come back to bed, it's cold without you." Jack asked kissing Ianto on the nape of his neck.

"I will in a bit, go back to bed." Ianto replied. "Gonna stay here a while longer." Ianto said looking back down at the sleeping child.

"Do you want one someday?" Jack asked softly.

"I thought I did Jack, I'm not so sure anymore. I don't know if it would be right bringing a child into this world working for Torchwood. How about you."

"I.. I have a daughter, Alice and a grandson, Steven. I don't see them as often as I'd like, Alice likes me to keep my distance, what with my inability to die." Jack replied honestly. "It's also safer for them if I keep away I suppose, doesn't mean it hurts any less."

"I'm sorry Jack, I didn't know." Ianto said softly turning to face his partner.

"Don't apologise it's not your fault, I'm lucky she lets me spend anytime with him, even if it is as Uncle Jack."

"Hey, don't get upset." Ianto said quietly running the pad of his thumb under Jacks eye catching any tears that were about to fall, before pulling him in for a brief kiss. "Lets go back to bed, thanks for trusting me enough to tell me that."

"No more secrets." Jack stated kissing Ianto again. "Will you come back to bed now?"

"Yeah." The younger man relied before tucking Teddy into the small bed and kissing him on the forehead. "And for the record I think you'd make a great Dad."

"So will you, one day." Jack smiled sadly, knowing that if Ianto chose that path, he'd have to let him go and that was not something he wanted to consider right now, if ever.

"I'm not going anywhere Jack." Ianto reassured him, sensing the other man's discomfort. "Unless of course you're in the mood for a shower." Ianto winked, causing Jack to smile.

"Oh yeah. Meet you there in say ten minutes, just gonna check on the rift alert."

"Don't be late, Sir." Ianto smirked taking the stopwatch out of his jogging bottoms and pressing the button on the top.

* * *

Ten minutes later Jack found himself being stripped naked and pushed into the tiny shower cubicle under his office, as soon as his back hit the cold tiles of the wall behind him Ianto's mouth was on his. Jack felt Ianto's hand running up and down his smooth chest, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist he pulled the younger man closer, kissing him more hungrily, the hot spray of the shower raining down on their faces. Jack spun Ianto around, pushing him up against the cool glass door of the shower. Jack grabbed the soap off the shelf beside him, lathering it up in his hand he then began to circle the younger mans hole, before pushing a finger inside him. Ianto began to buck against his hand. Jack added another finger then a third before running his hand over Ianto's painfully hard erection, leaning forward he whispered in his lovers ear.

"I want you so much Yan." Reaching over to the shelf again he picked up a condom, placing a soft kiss on Ianto's shoulder he went to open the packet.

"Don't." Ianto said looking over his shoulder at a confused Jack. "I want to feel you." Realisation dawned on Jack's face.

"Are you sure?" The older man asked seriously.

"Like I said last night, we're both clean."

"As long as you're sure?" Ianto merely nodded. It was all the encouragement Jack needed, before he began to push slowly into Ianto's tight hole until he was buried to the hilt, relishing in the feeling of taking him bare he pulled out slowly he pushed back in, Jack adjusted his angle so he brushed past the other man's prostate, causing him to moan. Setting a steady pace Jack continued to thrust slowly into Ianto, placing one hand against the wall next to Ianto's head he snaked the other around the front of Ianto's body running it down his body he wrapped it round Ianto's leaking cock, Ianto brought his own hand down placing it on top of Jack's and pumped his cock in time with Jack's thrusts.

"Jaaack." Ianto moaned as he came. Jack pulled swiftly out of Ianto spun him round looking into his eyes. Placing his hands on Ianto's shoulders, Jack pushed his young lover gently to his knees. Ianto watched as Jack began to stroke his cock, bringing himself to his own climax, Jack came in spurts over Ianto's face, before collapsing against the wall behind him exhausted. Ianto rose from the floor picking a flannel up he wiped his face with it, he then set about cleaning Jack up as well. They began to kiss lazily as they washed each other, When he felt the water was beginning to run cold Jack reached round Ianto and turned off the shower, grabbing two towels he passed one to Ianto and wrapped the other round his waist.

"Come on I'm sure the aliens will let us have a few more hours before they decide to invade, lets go back to bed you look shattered." Jack smiled at Ianto.

"Well you do tire me out Sir" Ianto grinned back at Jack, walking past him through the door towards Jack's bed. Jack watched Ianto go and realised how thin the younger man had become, not wanting to bring attention to as he knew it was a touchy subject he made a mental note to make sure he ate more. One of the things he admired about Ianto was his ability to look after everybody around him, the only problem was he seemed to forget to look after himself and after the incident with the cannibals and the space whale he had started to eat less and less.

Jack climbed into bed next to Ianto, wrapping his arm around Ianto's shoulder he pulled him against his side. Ianto rested his head on Jack's chest.

"What am I gonna tell the others Jack?" Ianto sighed as looked up at Jack. "There gonna hate me, cause I lied to them again."

"They wont hate you and if they do they have no right to, we all have secrets." Jack smiled at him leaning down and kissing Ianto on his forehead.

"Do you hate me? All I've done since I met you is hide myself from you."

"How could I possibly hate you, I lo… I could never hate you." Jack whispered. "Do you still want me to come with you? I'd understand if you wanted to do this alone."

"Of course I want you to come with me. You're a big part of my life now, I couldn't do this without you, besides you have to save me from Mrs Weasley's mollycoddling, the twins practical jokes and not forgetting Ginny, cause she used to have this scary crush on me, I don't know if she's over it yet and who knows what might happen if you're not there to protect me." Ianto smirked at Jack's expression it was somewhere between confusion and jealousy.

"You're mine, Jones, Ianto Jones and you better not forget." Jack growled playfully as me pushed Ianto onto his back and climbed on top of him, placing his arms at either side of the younger man head. "Am I gonna have to remind you." Jack whispered, his hardness pressing into Ianto's thigh as he captured Ianto's lips in a fierce kiss. They broke apart suddenly at the sound of the rift alarm going off. Ianto groaned dropping his head back against the pillow in defeat. "Later." Jack sighed as he pecked Ianto quickly on the lips, before he pushed himself up of the bed and began to get dressed and climbed the ladder into his office Ianto followed shortly after.


End file.
